


Noctis & Prompto/reader - Photos

by Senketsu_8



Series: Video Game Characters X Reader Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senketsu_8/pseuds/Senketsu_8
Summary: Noctis and Prompto accidentally find some scandalous photos you took.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Video Game Characters X Reader Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Noctis & Prompto/reader - Photos

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! :)  
> also posted on my Wattpad and Tumblr as tachi_tsu
> 
> PART 2 HERE:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336281

Finally, sleeping in a motel relatively alone. Noctis had to admit, while camping had the occasional benefits, nothing ever came close to laying down on a real mattress and watching the world around you fade. His eyes were glued to King’s Knight apart from when an occasional roar of laughter would echo through the adjacent room’s very thin walls where Gladiolus, Ignis and you, their sole female companion, were sleeping. Only crickets filled the night air of the road to Hammerhead. 

But the truth was, King’s Knight wasn’t the only thing on his mind. You being sandwiched next to him on a long, hot drive prior to arriving at the motel was both a blessing and a curse. The way your thighs rubbed against his legs, the only thing between him feeling your bare skin was the fabric of his pants. Which he had to notice, got increasingly tighter over the course of the journey. And by the Six, how much he would give for to see you out of your battle gear, just once. Not that you didn’t look hot in it, God you already made it hard enough for him to concentrate in battle with those tight shorts hugging your ass and..

“Noct! Look at this one!”  
Prompto shoved the camera into his friend’s face to which said friend grimaced and for about the 20th time that night, hit pause. The blonde hummed happily, laying on his stomach and swinging his feet as he scrolled through the day’s photos as per nightly ritual. Noctis’ eyes strained over the image forced into his view.

“Woah.” Noctis nodded and with a smile, hastily returned back to his phone and as his finger hovered over the ‘resume’ button-

“That’s it? Just a ‘woah’, not a ‘wow Prompto, you’re the best photographer in all of Eos!’. Wait, I think the photo before is better anywa-” The Chocobo lover rambled, chuckling and rolling his eyes before flicking to the next photo.

“See, Noct?” The boy held out the camera once again and as Noctis looked at the screen. He almost comically dropped his phone at the sight.

“Prompto, lo-... look at the photo…” Noctis strained to finish the sentence, eyes glued to the camera. 

“Lost for words? I knew it must be- woah.” On Prompto’s camera screen, right before the boy’s very eyes, laid you posing seductively on a bed clad in Cindy’s skimpy thong, bra, jacket and shorts. You looked longingly into the camera lense, a hand trailing along your naked thigh. The two boys gazed long and hard at the image, a silence engulfing the room as a blush crept up their necks. Seeing you flitting around the battlefield in shorts was one thing, occasionally leaving fleeting touches over Noctis’ shoulders as an encouragement for a good hit. However, this, he didn’t expect - but it was so fucking hot. 

“Did you..?”

“What? No! I think, well, Cindy asked me to borrow my camera earlier today when we were at the shop, so.” Noctis nodded. He barely registered, or even cared for that matter, about the details when he was staring at the hottest girl he knew in front of him half naked. 

“Go to the next photo.” Prompto meekly nodded at the Prince’s demand. Though, the strain on his pants already told himself how much he also wanted to see what naughtiness lied behind the next photo. A heat so heavy burned Prompto’s face as he flicked to the next image. 

A gasp left both of their mouths. On the bed, you were bent over, ass up in the air and stretched out like a cat. The red garments clung to your skin as a light sheen of sweat covered it. Prompto gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing. To think that you could be lying out for them like you’d know they’d see the photos on here. Surely you would’ve taken them off the camera, right?

“Why.. are the photos still on here?” Noctis seemed to have the same idea. His hands laid across his lap. But there was no point in covering his growing boner. 

“I don’t know, but I’m not complaining,” Prompto said with a little mischievousness tagged on. The two friends flicked through the photos one by one, taking in every last curve of your body as their hunger for you increased with every new pose. One photo just made Noctis throw his head back into his pillow, palming the tent forming in his pants. You were sitting on the bed, legs fully spread and fingers fiddling with the hem of the thong. A smirk was plastered on your face, as if you were taunting them for drooling over you.

“Shit,” Noctis, barely above a whisper, grinded into his hand in an attempt to get more friction. Prompto finally set the camera down, and as red as the underwear you were wearing, leaned back next to the Prince. A tense atmosphere settled in the room as Noctis’ heavy breathing was the only sound reaching Prompto’s ears. 

The blonde spoke up, “Is it bad that I’m hard?” Bashfully, he tried to twist his legs in a way that didn’t make his hardness so apparent, but it only caused his cock to throb more as it brushed against his own pants. Noctis let out a breathy chuckle, “Well, I think I’m in the same situation here.” He pointed at the bulge in his pants and Prompto meekly smiled. 

“It’s just, I’ve never seen her, so revealed before,” Prompto began to ramble, “sure she wears short clothing while fighting but-”  
Noctis cut in, “-But you want to see her take you all in right? Just let all of Eos know your name as she screams it. God, imagine taking her in the Regalia.” Noctis mumbled, closing his eyes as the sound of a zipper being undone alerted Prompto. He’d never heard the Prince talk so dirty about anyone before, even when they were younger. If anything, it was more of Gladio’s thing. “Fuck it,” the Prince murmured. Prompto’s eyes widened as Noctis pulled out his fully hard erection from his pants- right in front of him!

Noctis snickered, “We’ll keep this between us, right?” Prompto took in a big gulp for the second time that night, shakily reaching for his own zip. Now that he did think about it, trading seats with Gladio and taking you in the Regalia while Noctis was unaware right next to him did have its appeal. 

A sigh released from Noctis. He gripped the base of his cock, giving it one full stroke from top to bottom. Prompto thrust his pants to his knees. A wet spot on the front of his boxers was becoming very prominent. He palmed himself for a second before also pulling his raging cock out. By the Gods, all he wanted to do was feel up your entire body as inch by inch disappeared into your wetness.

All those moments of teasing and sexual tension on the battlefield, in the tent, on hunts - had all built up to now. The two boys stroked themselves languidly, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. If Ignis or anyone decided to burst in right now, it would be a little more than hard to explain. Too preoccupied, their minds were coated with filthy desires and fantasies as they thought about all the places and ways they could take you. Hormones swelled around the room along with soft whimpers and groans. 

Noctis had to clench the sheets to stop him from bucking into his hands too hard as he detailed his fantasies out loud. “Just, imagine (Y/n) fighting in only that, bouncing around in those tight panties. Then, going back to the camp after a long fight and fucking her in the tent while no one’s around.” Prompto let out a loud groan as he squeezed the base of his cock at the thought. His eyebrows knitted and blonde hair became matted with sweat. How could some simple photos make him so worked up when he's seen Cindy like this a million times? 

They stroked faster, harder. Noctis could feel himself coming undone, that same hazy feeling of his orgasm washing over him like he'd gotten off to the thought of you many times before. When suddenly, a bang shook your shared wall. 

“Stop, Gladio!” Your whining rang through the wall with a giggle. The two boys stopped, purely out of fear that somehow you'd know what they're doing. Either that or you could hear the moans and grunts- but anyway. Some more banging sounds reverberated through.  
Prompto asked, "What do you think they're doing?" Completely disregarding that they both had their hands around their dicks, Noctis replied with a scoff, "I don't know, probably some kind of flirty chase thing." Prompto grimaced. The thought of Gladio flirting with you stopped his train of dirty thoughts, only touching himself again when the noise ceased. 

Prompto and Noctis finished themselves off, stroking at a lightning fast speed and desperately bucking into their hands, wishing it was your mouth around them. So much precum had spilled it coated their dicks as if they'd already fucked you. Prompto's eyes fluttered as he came over the edge, spilling into his hand. Noctis followed him not long after edging, wanting to drag out his pleasure and thoughts of you for anytime longer.

The two best friends laid there, breathless and panting. A knock came at their door. They both froze up, sharing the same wide eyed look. "In a sec!" Noctis shouted, pushing himself up and thinking of a million and one things they needed to clean. They cleaned themselves up in a fluster, a deep red heat coating their cheeks.

\---

"Hey." Noctis leaned against the door frame. Of course it has to be fucking Gladio of all people. And it didn't help the massive smirk plastered on The Shield's face as he inspected the Prince. 

"I think I left one of my novels with your stuff," Gladio crossed his arms and Noctis could hear the smirk in his voice. Noctis cocked an eyebrow, rushing to his belongings and digging through till the cheesy romance novel came into sight.

He passed it back.

"Thanks, your fly is undone by the way." Gladio chuckled and took off. Noctis looked down, fuck. The smell of sex hung in the room alongside the disheveled sheets. 

They were royally screwed. 


End file.
